


Unspoken

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki finds a mortal that he likes, Loki prefers tea, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: After Loki is banished to Midgard years after the Chitauri attack, he is among the mortals that he dislikes.He doesn’t pay them much attention, at least until he’s omitted when the others have coffee or tea delivered from a small shop just around the corner from the Tower.An extra tea sparks interest, and an unlikely friendship that evolves to something more.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without dialogue, since I feel some of my stories are dialogue-heavy. It was just an attempt to get into Loki’s head, but I don’t think I’m there yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Tell me what you think? 😊

The first time that Loki saw the Midgardian woman, she was delivering hand-crafted coffees and teas to a meeting in one of the conference rooms. Although Avengers Tower sported numerous coffee machines and even a coffee stand in the food court, Tony Stark had discovered the little shop just around the corner and liked it enough to order delivery at least twice a week. 

She had on some type of uniform and a cap that hid her hair. Loki thought that it might be long, but it was hard to tell with that hat covering it. 

Today she had two trays with a dozen or so drinks and was in the process of handing them out. Loki knew that there likely wasn’t one for him for two reasons: he’d just arrived at the Tower, and no one had bothered to ask if he wanted anything. 

He idly watched her, then recognized the moment when she realized that he hadn’t gotten a drink. Her expression was perplexed for a brief moment, then she approached him with a cup. She had an extra tea and asked if he would be interested in it, or if he preferred coffee. 

He smiled slightly while his eyes met hers. She smiled back, her gaze open and genuine. He was sure that she knew who he was, but there was no fear, dislike or judgment in her expression or lurking behind it. 

Loki then realized that she was still waiting for his reply, so he told her that he preferred tea before taking the cup from her. It was then that he noticed a diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand. He knew enough about Midgardian customs to recognize that she was engaged to someone. 

After she finished giving out the drinks, she gathered the carriers before glancing around to be sure that no one had been missed. Stark thanked her and Loki made note of her name as she left the room. 

_Greyson._

It was an odd name for a woman, to be sure, but he liked it. During the meeting, which he had no interest in whatsoever, he thought about Greyson. Tony and Thor could tell that he wasn’t paying much attention but it really wasn’t important at the moment. 

— — — —

The next time that Greyson came with drinks, Loki covertly watched while she moved gracefully around the table. When she approached him, he could tell that something was bothering her. She’d tried to peel the label off the cup, and explained that someone at the shop had misspelled his name, but she would correct it so that it didn’t happen again. 

Loki nodded and told her not to worry about it, thinking to himself that he’d been called much worse than “Low-key” on many occasions. She was relieved, and then told him that she’d made a new blend and hoped he enjoyed it. When Loki tasted it, he found that he did like it and it just might be his new favorite. 

It was several weeks before Greyson returned to the tower since the Avengers had been out on a mission and had only just returned. Loki had accompanied them so that no one had to stay behind to watch him, and he wasn’t required to do anything other than to behave. He would rather have stayed behind, wanting nothing more than to be alone and read. 

While they were milling about in the conference room, Loki idly wondered what type of tea Greyson would bring him this time. He’d learned that she actually owned the coffee shop and that it also had a small assortment of books that were available to patrons, who were encouraged to take one or bring one to share. 

Loki decided that he would have to visit the shop at least once for tea and so that he could browse through the books. He was sure that they wouldn’t interest him very much, but it didn’t hurt to look. 

He was lost in thought when someone outside the room screamed in pain, then he and the others heard a commotion along with loud voices. The scream came from a woman, there was no doubt, and the conference room emptied when everyone in there exited to see what had happened. 

Loki threaded his way through the crowd so that he could see what was going on. It was easy for him to move, since most of the people on that floor would step aside for him anyway. 

When he reached the center of activity, he could see the woman sitting in a chair, with her head leaned back against a wall. He recognized Greyson with a start and pushed closer to her. 

The expression on her pale face was one of pain, although she didn’t make a sound other than her initial scream. An office worker was explaining to Tony what happened, with Loki close enough to hear. 

One of the SHIELD agents that frequented the building had knocked into her while she carried the drinks toward the conference room. Both trays of coffee and tea spilled on her, burning her neck, chest and arms. While her clothes protected most of her torso and her legs, the hot liquid still seeped through to the skin underneath. 

Then the guy hadn’t even stopped to see if she was alright or to help her. Loki heard Tony talking to his computer friend, asking if there was any video of the incident, and the machine replied in the affirmative. 

Her shirt had been removed so that the people tending to her could put wet, cool towels to her scalded skin. She bit her trembling lips and tried not to cry out. Her eyes were closed and her breath came in gasps. 

Unshed tears brimmed her eyes when she opened them and unerringly met Loki’s gaze. His jaw clenched in anger when it was very obvious that she was in considerable pain, yet he couldn’t help but admire her bravery in not giving in to it. 

Help was coming too slowly in his opinion, so Loki moved even closer and pushed people out of the way in order to kneel at her side. Some of those standing nearby were wary of his intentions, but none actually dared to try to stop him. Their misgivings meant nothing to him; he could see that Greyson wasn’t frightened of him and that was all that mattered. 

Greyson caught her breath when he gently grasped the fingers of the hand that hadn’t been burned. His touch was cool against her warm skin, and felt much better than the compresses that had already been applied. 

When he told her that he was going to help her, she didn’t ask how, just nodded. By this time, Tony and Thor were sending people back to their offices or desks. There were too many people to be of any use, and they would be in the way once the medical team arrived. 

They then watched while Loki used seidr to ease Greyson’s injuries. He still held her fingers while the other hand moved over her without touching. As he worked, she relaxed and closed her eyes again. Her breathing slowed while the expression of pain slowly left her face. 

By the time the medics arrived, she could be moved without discomfort. An intern was sent to her coffee shop to let them know what had happened and to see if there was a spare set of her clothes there. 

Loki stood aside when the medics placed her on a gurney and took her onto the elevator. He stared after them for a few more minutes before heading back to the conference room and ignoring the not-so-soft whispers about what he’d done. 

— — — — 

A week after the incident, Greyson hadn’t returned to the tower, making Loki wonder how she was faring. He knew that her coffee shop was just around the corner and decided that he would take a stroll that way. 

He waited until sunset, certain that he wouldn’t be recognized right away, and if he was, it was unlikely that anyone would bother him. He walked the short distance and found the shop easily. 

The scents of various teas and coffee, along with baked goods, greeted him when he stepped over the threshold. The store reminded him of a tavern on Asgard that he’d visited once. The hardwood floor gave it a warm aura, as did the stonework on the walls. 

Then there were the books. Loki’s glance took in the shelves that lined one long wall. There were comfortable chairs scattered about, along with small tables for the non-readers. 

An employee welcomed him before explaining that the books were free to borrow or keep if he wanted. Loki nodded while scanning a couple of the shelves. He chose a couple of them before ordering tea. 

He didn’t see Greyson, but declined asking for her. If she was working, he wouldn’t disturb her. He took his tea and books back to the tower, then quietly retreated to his suite. 

The next week, he visited the shop again to return the books and to borrow a few more. This time he found Greyson sitting at one of the larger tables, with a kettle, a couple of tea cups, bags of loose tea, and several small bowls within easy reach. 

She didn’t notice him, but he watched while she mixed the tea, then tested each blend until she found one that she liked. Greyson then wrote something in a small book before straightening up and glancing around. 

Loki heard her say his name, so he turned back toward her. He then joined her at the table and sat across from her when she motioned him over. His eyes skimmed over her, taking note that the burns from the other week were healing well. Her arms were still a bit red, but her neck and throat were clear of any blemish. 

He accepted the tea that she offered and listened when she explained the ingredients. Greyson then excused herself in order to go to the kitchen. When she returned, she carried a plate of scones that she’d baked. She asked him to try them and to let her know what he thought. 

So, he ate scones and watched while she blended more tea. The scones had fruit in them, and although he was familiar with some of Midgard’s fruits, one of them stood out, prompting him to ask about it. 

She told him that it was quince, which tasted like a mix of apple and pear. He’d finished the scones by then, to her surprise, because it had been a large plate. 

While she continued to mix tea, Greyson asked if he preferred loose tea or tea bags. Loose tea, always, was his response. She nodded in agreement as she put the tea into a tin, then put a handwritten note, which contained the recipe, on it. She excused herself once more to fetch a small bag, a tea cup, and a mesh tea ball. 

Once all the items were in the small bag, she offered it to him. Loki was surprised by the gesture and ready to refuse until she explained that it was a token of thanks for what he’d done when she was burned. When he needed more, he was to let her know. Besides, it was unlikely that the Avengers’ kitchen would have the proper tools for a proper cup of tea. 

He had to agree with that, since he’d yet to find anything other than a kettle and a few tea bags that produced a tasteless brew. So, he accepted the tea with a smile before reluctantly getting up. He had limited freedom and didn’t want his brother or any of the others to come looking for him. 

Greyson bid him goodnight after walking with him to the door, then watched him until he disappeared into the night. 

— — — — 

Over the next several weeks, Loki visited the shop, always after sunset, and always when Greyson was there. He’d return books that he borrowed and let her make suggestions on others that were on the shelves. He didn’t mention to her that most of the books were incredibly boring and how he longed for some ancient tome that he’d never read before. 

She asked him about Asgard’s library, and was duly impressed when he described the books there and just how many there were. He learned then that she loved books also, and that most of the ones in the shop were “rescued” from being thrown out. She explained that she would visit estate sales or library sales and bring home as many as she could safely handle so that they weren’t discarded. 

Greyson then asked what types of books were his favorites and if she could bring any that she thought he might like. Loki smiled at that, since he really didn’t think bargain books or even free ones would suit him, but he told her that he was honored that she’d go through the trouble. 

She assured him that it was no trouble at all, while filling a tin with his favorite blend and also putting scones into a pastry box. Loki hoped that quite a few of them were the quince flavor, since he’d come to really like those. 

The last time she’d given him scones, Thor had found and eaten them all; Loki really wanted to stab him over that and Thor knew it, but Loki had controlled himself. After that, he hid the scones where no one would find them, especially Thor. 

When closing time arrived, Loki thanked her after she put his tea and the pastry box into a bag for him, then walked with him to the door. Once again, she watched until he got out of sight before locking the door.

— — — —

One week later, Loki stared at the small sign that was taped to the coffee shop’s door. It only read that the shop was closed until further notice, for personal reasons. He was disappointed that Greyson wasn’t there, and was worried that something had happened to her. He was tempted to ask Stark to see if he could find out, but decided against it. He would just keep checking back and if she didn’t return within a reasonable amount of time, he would ask then. 

So, twice a week for the next six weeks, he walked around the corner to see if the shop was open, only to be let down. Finally, one evening, he saw a light on in the shop. The door was still locked with the “closed” sign on it, but he could see Greyson sitting at her table, working on a computer. 

He studied her for a couple of minutes, noting that she looked sad and defeated. Before he could stop himself, he knocked lightly on a glass door pane. Greyson was startled slightly, but got up to let him in, and then locked the door behind him. 

Loki sat down at the table while she cleared away a stack of papers and put the computer away. Before she sat down, though, she went to the kitchen for a kettle with fresh hot water, along with another tea cup and a plate of scones. 

Greyson quickly mixed a batch of his favored blend before making a cup for him and for herself. She then pushed the scones toward him. 

While he ate and drank his tea, she sat quietly, lost in thought. Loki continued to watch her. Her hands were on the table, and he noticed that she would pick at her cuticles before toying with the ring finger of her left hand. 

The diamond ring was gone, he realized abruptly. Something must have gone wrong with the soon-to-be husband. He wasn’t sure whether he should broach the subject, but before he could, she apologized to him for not being there the last few weeks, as she was sure that he had run out of tea. 

Loki told her that he’d made do, that she shouldn’t worry over that. She nodded while her gaze was fixated on her hands, then looked up at him. He waited patiently, allowing her to choose whether or not to talk to him about what was bothering her. 

Greyson hesitated before telling him that she was to have been married the weekend before he found the shop closed but that the wedding had been called off. She then explained that _she’d_ called it off after discovering that her fiancé had cheated on her; she had actually caught him in the act the day before the ceremony. 

Things had gone downhill from there: her friends had to hold her back from kicking the crap out of him or the woman, who had been a very good friend up until that point. Once things had calmed down somewhat, the ex-bridegroom asked for his ring back. 

Greyson told Loki that she’d flushed the ring down the toilet and that the jackass could go after it if he wanted it badly enough. Loki was amused by that, but was careful to keep his expression neutral so that she wouldn’t think he was laughing at her. She was a fiery little thing after all, he discovered. 

Greyson abruptly excused herself before getting up from the table. She didn’t want him to see her cry but Loki got up to keep her from fleeing. Being blinded by tears, she literally ran into him when he moved in front of her. 

Loki was then flustered when she slipped her arms tightly around his waist, all the while sobbing with hurt and disappointment. After a moment, he put his arms around her almost hesitantly. 

Greyson finally regained control just as she realized what she had done. Loki allowed her to pull away, but held her wrists when she would have backed off completely. She apologized profusely for invading his space like that before seeing that his shirt had wet spots from her tears. 

She was about to burst into a second bout of crying, so Loki carefully cupped her face in his hands, but she wouldn’t look at him. He asked if she’d like for him to stab her ex-fiancé for her, a question that startled her enough to force her gaze to meet his. Greyson wasn’t sure if he was serious or not, but she declined the offer, although she did entertain it for just a few seconds. 

For the life of him, Loki couldn’t explain why he did it, but before he knew it, he was kissing her gently. He half expected her to pull away from him, but her hands came to rest on his wrists just as she tiptoed so that he didn’t have to lean so far down. 

When the kiss ended, Loki carefully wiped the tears from her face while still preventing her from escaping him. When it became obvious that she had no intention of leaving him standing alone, he caught her up against him, lifting her off the floor so that she was at eye level. 

Greyson’s eyes widened slightly at his move, but then her hands very tentatively moved over his hair before resting on his neck. Her lips met his hesitantly; when he returned the kiss, she sighed softly. 

Then they were in her apartment situated over the coffee shop. He didn’t remember getting there, but she must have lead the way, just as she now lead him into her bedroom, her tiny hand holding his firmly. 

Loki sat on the edge of the bed before drawing her between his knees. She touched his hair again then stroked his face. His eyes closed briefly at the gentle touch; it had been some time since he’d been touched so carefully and it almost felt foreign. 

He felt Greyson shiver when his hands slid around her waist while slowly untucking her shirt; when he undid the button on her jeans, she caught his wrists anxiously. 

At his questioning expression, she told him that she had scars but wouldn’t elaborate and her gaze dropped to the center of his chest. Loki drew her down so that she perched on his thigh before telling her that he also had scars. 

He smiled when her reply was that warriors were supposed to have them, but she couldn’t even remotely be considered a warrior. In response, he kissed her again before rising enough so that he could turn and put her onto the bed. 

Greyson helped him slide her jeans off, with her shirt following soon thereafter. Then she watched his face, looking for any sign that he was repulsed by what he saw. 

Loki sat back on his heels while his eyes moved over her. Her pale skin was marred from severe injuries, but the scarring was several years old. Knees, ankles, and one shoulder bore testimony to the wounds she had received from a car accident. Although she had obviously recovered well, Loki wasn’t impressed by the Midgardian healers who had left such noticeable scars behind. 

Just when she was sure that he couldn’t bear to touch her any further, Loki put his hands at her shoulders so that he could lean forward to kiss her. Then his splayed his fingers wide as he slowly drew just his fingertips along her skin: down her shoulders and ribs before stopping at her hips and at the waistband of her panties. 

By this time, Greyson was trembling under his touch, then she gasped when the scant material of her underwear disintegrated in his hands. Loki covered her with his body, after carefully propping on an elbow to keep most of his weight off her. 

It was much later when Greyson sleepily realized that his clothes had simply disappeared. She fell asleep before she could ask him about that. 

— — — —

A year later, Loki stared at the ceiling while laying in bed. 

_Strange how things happen,_ he thought. 

It was rare for a mortal to catch and keep his attention, seeing as he disliked most of the ones he’d ever met. Take Tony Stark, for example. There was something about the man that just made him want to toss him out a window. He’d done that once, years earlier, but Stark had summoned one of his suits and thus avoided the sudden stop that waited at the end of his fall. 

_Ah, well, maybe next time._

As for Greyson, he couldn’t, _wouldn't,_ make any promises; it wasn’t in his nature to keep them anyway, but she seemed to know that. It was enough that _she_ knew how he felt about her and it wasn’t anyone else’s business. 

He felt movement at his side when his companion moved closer to him. Greyson’s arm slid across his chest as her head came to rest on his shoulder. He grasped the knee that rested on his leg before drawing her almost on top of him. Loki kissed her forehead when she made a sound of contentment. 

He decided that his feelings for her would remain unspoken, at least for now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
